Masked Idol
by ills
Summary: Trunks/Usagi. Usagi is an Idol. Trunks falls in love with her public image that she portrays to the media. But, when he meets her he discovers her real self. Will he be able to forget his past misconceptions and fall in love with the real Usagi?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm rich and the creator of these series? As if. I don't either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

**Kegadoru: **_Literally translates into _injured idol; _it was a fetish fashion trend a couple of years ago where girls dressed up in bandages. _

**Masked Idol **

**One**

"Miss Tsukino-" The reporter that was currently sitting off camera began to say but was interrupted by the petite blond.

"Just call me Usagi," She said with a little giggle that made the butterflies in his stomach flutter.

"Alright Usagi, tell us are you currently dating anyone right now?" The reporter asked and a little smile appeared on her face causing a blush to spread across his face. "No, no one special currently. It seems that I'm married to my job." Usagi giggled once again.

"Sometimes I feel the same way," The reporter began to laugh with her. "So, your currently single and on the prowl, sort of speak. What do you look for in your ideal man?"

The young blond's eyebrows knitted together as she was deep in thought which caused his knot to form at the pit of his stomach. 'Please say someone like me', he internally begged as he started at her porcelain face.

"Hmm, I guess someone that's outgoing,"

He could be outgoing.

"Someone that's loving."

He defiantly had a lot of love to give to her.

"Someone that's gentle and yet strong."

Yes and Yes!

"A man that I can just come home to at the end of a long day and be with," His angel finished her statement and he felt like he was glowing.

Trunks smiled to himself as he hit pause on his media player, freezing her perfect image on the screen. He stared at her image for five minutes before regretfully hitting the X at the edge of the screen, successfully turning off the media player. With a sigh he closed all his password encrypted files, hiding her away from prying eyes as he turned off his computer screen.

Her name was Usagi Tsukino; she was one of the biggest Idols that had hit the entertainment scene in recent years. And Trunks was head over heels in love with her.

It had started off with something so small.

Like a budding seedling.

Or a first kiss.

But, it had grown, developed into something that he could no longer control.

She'd become a primary need for him. A need that outshined even his basic instinctual desires as she came before the simple desires for food, sleep or even basic hygiene. He'd even found himself doing things he would never even dream of it meant somehow getting closer to her.

There was a driving force growing inside of him that made him buy and collect every one of her photographs and watch every commercial and drama she was in. He'd even gone so far as to join her fan club. For the last five years he had moved up in rank until he had gained the position of Vice President of the West City district of the Official Usagi Tsukino fan club.

Wooden picture frames, which held photographs of his family members and friends, were hung all around the walls of his bedroom.

What one might call normal.

But, if one should so happen to flip those picture frames over the blank, brown lining that should typically be staring back at you would not be there. Instead they had been covered with various pictures of Usagi Tsukino.

Not so normal.

Hanging above his TV was a family portrait, taken on his sister, Bra's first birthday party. It was a rare thing to capture the entire Briefs family in one single shot. Usually it was missing a member or two, namely his father, Vegeta. In this photo Bulma, his mother was standing in the center, holding his younger sister, Bra in her arms while her parents were standing on either side of her. He was peeking over his mother's shoulder, smiling at the camera. And, if you look closely you could catch a glimpse of Vegeta in the background, sulking, with his arms crossed, leaning up against the wall.

One big happy family.

However, if you flipped it over you could see Usagi sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, covered in bandages. This photo was from her Kegadoru photo shoot, taken a merely two years ago. It just so happened to be one of his favorites and not because the girl was naked save for some strategically placed bandages but because of the sadness in her eyes and her whole demeanor. Usagi looked like she wanted to be saved, protected and he wanted to be the one to do it.

He knew he had always been drawn to the photos where she looked the most helpless, blowing them up and placing behind each of his photo frames so he could graze upon them whenever he desired. All expect the photo frames in his private bathroom; those held photos of her in string bikinis.

He dreamed every night of nothing more than to cradle her in his arms, rescuing and protecting her from the world.

But, he knew he had to keep this hidden.

He couldn't tell the world, namely his friends and family of his love.

He knew the ridicule he would have to suffer through if they found out.

Imagine him the great and powerful Trunks Briefs…

Descendent of a royal line.

A lady-killer in his own right.

A man's man.

A guy who could melt a girl's heart with a single glace.

Imagine him, Trunks saving himself, pinning over, in love with a Top Idol who he had never met.

This love had started small; all it had taken was a simple photograph to set off the flames of love in his heart.

The photo was nothing glamorous, only a small ad in the corner of one of his mothers' women's magazines. The Ad had screamed of low-budget simpleness but it had been like magic to his thirteen year old mind. The Ad itself had been for some no-name bran moisturizer, a straightforward point-and-shoot style campaign.

Even though the focus shouldn't have been on her instead on the bottle she seemed to be nervously holding in front of her, Trunks couldn't help be drawn in by her. He drank in her appearance, memorizing her every feature. The girl was wearing what seemed like a hand-me-down kimono. It was white, decorated with a few pink cherry blossoms leaves, nothing spectacular. But, what had captured him about the petite, blonde haired girl were her eyes.

The blue eyes of his angle were like those of the clearest ocean.

Not even his own baby blues could compare in his mind.

He couldn't help but feel memorized by them and wanted more.

More photographs of her.

Trunks wanted to know her and since that hadn't been a possibility at the time he settled for photos of her.

Usagi had been virtually a baby in the industry and because of that information on her had been scarce; Trunks hadn't even come by her name till he was sixteen. Even though he knew nothing about her he believed he knew her simply from her photographs.

He knew she would be elegant and refined, the absolute epitome of perfection. Trunks couldn't help but believe with his whole heart that her mannerisms had given away her personality traits.

Through the years Trunks had watched Usagi's career grow as she blossomed into not only the top Idol she is today but the woman as well. He'd watched as she'd gone from small no-name ads to five spread fashion campaigns.

Now some may have been wondering why exactly it had, well… embarrassed the young lavender haired boy with being infatuated with a model/actress/singer in the first place. Well, frankly it had been because of the role that had catapulted her into the lime light in the first place.

Usagi is the leading actress playing Serena in the drama Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon.

Which as everyone knew was a shojo drama aimed at teenage girls.

Even his little sister, who was five, was in love with the show.

If anyone caught him watching it or even fantasying about Usagi or 'Serena' for that matter he would never hear the end of it.

Trunks let out an exasperated sigh as he opened up his text book and began to look over his homework once again. He tried his best to try to ignore the little doodles he had done of little bunnies with heart shaped eyes at the bottom of every page he looked at. 'Don't do it,' His mind begged of him, but he couldn't help himself.

Trunks's fingers wondered back onto the power button to his computer screen, his homework be damned. 'Just one more clip,' He rationalized as his computer came back to life.

As he was about to start shifting through his files to find the hidden encrypted folder which held all of his Usagi stash, a little red flash at the bottom of his computer screen caught his attention.

_One new E-mail. _

It flashed over and over again.

Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him Trunks clicked on the flashing button watching as the window expanded, taking up the entire screen.

**Congratulations, you've won!!! **

This is what had stared back at him from his computer screen and Trunks almost couldn't help but roll his eyes, dismissing it as needless spam. That is until he saw the e-mail address that it had been sent from.

'Holy shit! This is not happening,' Trunks tried to rationalize as he clicked open the e-mail, noting that it was from Usagi's fan club headquarters.

Trunks quickly skimmed through the e-mail and only a couple of words had jumped out at the young demi-sayjin.

**You've won a trip to visit Usagi Tsukino on the set of Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon. **

--

**An: Hey guys, I actually don't know how long this one is going to be. When I had originally started brainstorming for my story Obsession, this was what came out of it. I have concept done but I still need to brainstorm and do an outline. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Just to let you know the rating is probably going to go up to M later. **

**Enjoy and leave me love! **


	2. Notice

**Notice:**

**Hey, this story and all of my stories are being put on hiatus. I'm sorry, real talk um today I just found out that the company that I work for are laying all of us and twenty stores off. Which means that I have no job and have to look for another or two to make up for the pay that I was gaining at my current job. With this hardship coming up naturally I'm not going to want to focus on my hobby. Everything is just a mess right now. I will come back one day but I don't know when. Until then love you and thanks for always supporting me in my hobby. **

**Ills **


End file.
